Une soirée qu'il aurait préféré oublier
by vidi-crazy-nanis
Summary: Voilà ce que ça donne quand on me donne un gage pourris sur un forum ù.ù Cette soirée aurait dût être une soirée comme les autres, c'est à dire ennuyeuse...Sauf que certaines personnes en ont décidé autrement.


Ha la la, bon les gens, navrée de ce grand moment d'inactivité, j'ai même pas fini mon chapitre 2 de mon autre fic' (oui, vous pouvez me tuer si vous le voulez !), mais voilà, su un forum (mp si vous voulez le connaitre 'o') on m'a donné un gage. Le voici donc ! J'ai décidé de le publier, vu qu'l semblait avoir été apprécié =O

Hélas, les perso' de KHR ne sont pas à moi, comme tout le monde le sait ù^ù. Et l'générique chanté à la fin est encore moins à moi °°'

* * *

_Cette soirée aurait dût être comme les autres, c'est à dire ennuyeuse et banale à en mourir, même monotone si je puis me permettre. En fait, nous, la Varia, participions à une réception hebdomadaire, instaurée par le 7ème du nom pour une raison passée sous silence. Après tout, il faut bien savoir garder certaines informations secrètes. Bref, c'était une soirée chic et très formelle où, généralement, il ne se passait pas grand chose. Tous discutaient poliment, des sacré hypocrites, j'vous le dis ! Ils analysaient chaque propos tenu, surtout les vongolas. Oui, en réalité, cette réunion avait pour but de vérifier si chaque famille conviée était bien fidèle à l'Alliance des Vongolas. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer en un moi, il était donc nécessaire de faire ces soirées barbantes._

_Tout se passait pour le mieux, les discussions allaient de bon train. Il faut dire que l'alcool y aidait bien, déliant les langues au fil des heures, voir même minutes pour certains, sans qu'aucun problème ne surgisse. Sauf que voilà, il y en a toujours qui ne supportent pas de profiter d'une réception si distinguée. Alors, peu à peu, des bouteilles de vin (de haute marque, je le précise) se firent échanger avec des bouteilles de whisky relativement - haha - fort ayant l'apparence d'innocentes bouteilles de vin blanc ou de champagne. Personne, sauf les coupables, c'est à dire mes très chers compères Varia, ne virent de différences. Ni le goût, ni l'aspect, ni l'odeur, les gens étant trop absorbé dans leurs discussions. _

_Au bout d'un moment, quand on voyait les invités majoritairement bien imbibé, Levi fût envoyé près de l'orchestre et le vira à coup de Levi Volta très discrets (c'est dire à quel point la soirée avait dégénéré pour que les gens ne s'en rendirent même pas compte). Puis il installa des platines sorties de je ne sais où, et devint alors le DJ du jour. Et en plus il se débrouillait bien le bougre ! Si si, j'vous jure, parole de prince ! Lussy', lui, disparut soudainement, mais je le soupçonne d'être parti draguer, ou plutôt violer, discrètement. Paddy, elle, n'était pas présente, la cause : mineure, pis surtout, une dispute avait fait qu'elle n'adressait la parole à aucun d'entre nous. Le boss, lui, discutait d'un air étrangement intéressé avec d'autres chefs mafieux. Ils étaient en plein débat sur les pigeons. De ce que je me souviens, vu que je m'étais approché pour m'assurer de l'état de santé du boss, le débat donnait quelque chose de ce genre :_

" - Non mais c'est vrai, quouah, poukoi les pizons s'appellent pigeons ? _dit un des ivrognes._

- Bah parsekeuh y sont ... y sont ... y sont ... y sont quoi dézà ? _demanda notre pauvre boss, légèrement imbibé lui aussi._

- ... _répondit un Squalo sobre, attiré là de force par son supérieur adoré._

- Pasky sont cons ! _s'exclama un des mafieux._

- Ha ouais, z'y avais pas pensé ! _répondirent les autres participants, hormis le Commandant des VQ et un homme ayant visiblement décidé de faire une petite sieste._

- Moi j'suis sur que c'est pas za du tout ! _reprit notre Boss, le doigt pointé vers...le vide, tanguant légèrement._ En fait, les pizons y font semblant d'être cons, pask'ils veulent dominer le monde et soumémètre la race n'humaine ! "

A_lors, les hommes poussèrent un semblant de cris choqué, et élaborèrent un plan contre ces pauvres volatiles Deux minutes après, d'une démarche peu assurée, ils sortirent du bâtiment, emportant l'empereur des Épées avec eux. J'arpentais la salle du regard, cherchant Fran. Je le trouvais vite, le pauvre se faisait draguer, ou plutôt harceler, par une gente féminine nombreuse et très diverse. Je crûs même distinguer un transsexuel dans la foule. Pauvre, pauvre petite grenouille. Ouais sauf que la pauvre grenouille a vu son sempaï adoré, et donc s'est précipitée derrière moi, entrainant les folles furieuses avec lui. Je pense que je n'aurais pas dut me mettre à côté d'une des tables où étaient entreposées les bouteilles d'armaniak. Je me souviens juste avoir été soudainement éjecté du passage, de m'être cogné à une certaine table et d'avoir avalé la grande partie d'une bouteille. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé en boxer, avec une écharpe à froufrous rose autour du cou, un chapeau de fête à la place de ma couronne et un de ces stupides objets où il faut souffler __dedans pour le déplier et faire un bruit à la con. J'vous dis pas l'mal de crâne que j'avais. Moi, le prince génial, avait pris la pire cuite de ma vie, et je n'ai su ce que j'avais fait qu'hier, soit deux semaines après l'incident. Une chance que j'ai fais des recherches, et que Fran avait eu la bonne - ... - idée de faire une vidéo de ce moment là..._

_Pour faire simple, j'ai fait une file indienne... ou queue leu-leu, très très très stupide. Surtout la chanson, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai chanté ça. Voyez plutôt..._

" Tu-tu-tu-tu Dora, tu-tu-tu-tu Dora, Dora Dora l'exploratriiiiiice ~ "

_C'est plus que suffisant pour voir dans quel état j'étais...Il est clair que jamais plus je ne toucherais à de l'armaniak. Et que j'aille à ces réception n'est plus possible maintenant. Je crois comprendre pourquoi cette enflure de Fran a fait une vidéo, car avant que je la regarde moi-même, les autres Varias Quality se foutaient joliment de ma gueule... Crapaud, tu me payeras ça très très cher._

_

* * *

_

Oui j'me suis éclatée à le faire ce gage xD

Review ? Oui, nan ? x'D


End file.
